


Coffee Eyes and Almond Milk

by KathrynElizabeth221



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee Shops, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynElizabeth221/pseuds/KathrynElizabeth221
Summary: I wrote this based off of a story I saw on Tumblr, I thought it would fit Phan really well. All Creds to the original poster





	Coffee Eyes and Almond Milk

Phil Lester was a simple man, with a simple life. And that’s the way he liked it to be. He lived in a quaint house, in a quiet neighborhood, just him and his Dog, Loki. He worked as a receptionist at a mediocre sales company just outside London. 

He liked his life. He enjoyed the simplicity of it all. He spent lots of quality time with his family and he always had free time to spend doing whatever he wanted.

He started every morning the same way. Routine, just the way he liked. 

He would wake up at 7:30, feed Loki, shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, pack his work things in a bag, and head out. 

Unless he was running late, which he very rarely was, he would have about twenty minutes to stop by his local coffee shop, which was about a 4-minute walk from his house. 

He even ordered the same drink every day, a hazelnut latte with lactose-free milk. Typically, when he made his coffee at home, he would use Almond Milk, as he was lactose intolerant, and didn’t particularly like Lactose-free milk. But ’The Busy Bean Coffee Shop’ only carried the lactose-free stuff, so that’s what he ordered. 

He frequented the cafe so much, that he started to recognize the barista he ordered from almost every day. 

He was young, maybe 22 or 23, a mop of fluffy brown curls on his head. He had light skin that brought out two, beautiful, chestnut brown eyes. And finally, pinned to his apron, a white nametag that read ’Daniel’. 

Phil started to make it a part of his daily routine to come to the coffee shop and order his latte. And Daniel was always there to welcome him, and tell him again and again that they don’t carry almond milk. 

Phil knew he had to be annoying the poor kid. He didn’t even know why he kept asking, he knew plenty well that they didn’t carry almond milk. But Daniel was polite, always kindly reminding him that ’I’m sorry sir, we only carry lactose-free milk’.

 

Phil had been coming to the ’Busy Bean’ every day before work for about 1 month and a 1/2 when his drink started to taste different.

He had noticed it tasted more like the coffee he made at home, which meant they had probably (and finally) started carrying almond milk. Phil had to admit he was more excited than he should have been.

He noticed it again the next day.

It wasn’t until the third day that Phil realized Daniel had stopped reminding him about the almond milk. 

He came in on a chilly Tuesday morning in October, he had woken up about a half hour early, so he figured he would sit in the coffee shop and enjoy his latte, rather than rush back out to go to work. He ordered his latte, received it, and found a small table in the back.

He took a few sips of his latte, noticing it was still being made with almond milk. It was then he decided to ask someone about it. 

He walked up to the counter, and asked another barista, Adam, apparently, if he could speak to Daniel. 

Daniel looked so panicked that Phil almost felt bad. 

”Problem with your drink sir?” 

”No, quite the opposite actually. I've just been noticing the lattes taste a bit different lately. Have you started carrying almond milk?” 

Daniel looked startled as if this was the one question he wasn’t prepared to answer.

”oh. That. Um, no, the shop hasn’t, unfortunately, but you’re in here asking for it nearly every day, so I-I got it for you from the shop.”

Phil was absolutely stunned. This 22-year-old barista, that he barely even knew, had bought Almond milk special for him, with his own money. 

Phil realized Daniel was still looking at him, and that he should probably respond.

”I-I, Thank You. That’s so kind of you. You didn't have to go through all that trouble just cause of me.”

”No need to thank me, it was no trouble really.”

”Is there any way I can repay you for this?”

”There’s no need, I promise.”

 

Phil started to notice more and more things about Daniel over the next few weeks. Like, the way he started to put hearts over the ’i’ in Phil's name when he wrote it on his cup. The way he started to put stickers on his name tag. 

And probably the biggest thing he noticed was how attractive the boy was. Phil didn't know how he had never noticed it before. The perfect way his curls turned up at the ends, the way his chocolate brown eyes stared directly into Phil’s soul every time he looked at them. 

Phil was receiving his latte as usual on Wednesday morning. He had found that be had recently formed a habit of checking to see if Daniel had dotted his ’i’ with a heart. 

He was expecting to see his name is Daniel’s slightly sloppy handwriting as usual.

What he didn’t expect to see, was Dan’s phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> This looked longer in the Notes App
> 
>  
> 
> Hope You Enjoyed!
> 
> -Katie


End file.
